Horse or Ass?
by QuiteTheCharacter
Summary: Kyo notices some things about Yuya's personality, it's a like a horse.  Or is it an Ass? I dont own SDK
1. The Beginning

"Kyo I'm tired. Can we rest for just a minute?" Yuya whined. "No," was the simple reply that Kyo granted her.

Yuya glared at him. _Who did he think he was? The rest of the group and herself were tired. He was even dragging his feet a bit. That's it I want to rest. And rest I will. _She thought as she suddenly stopped and plopped down on the ground. The rest of the group stopped and stared at her amazed. Then the group look at Kyo's retreating figure and gulped.

Kyo noticed no one following him and faced them. He saw Yuya sitting on the ground while Bon tried to drag her, but she wouldn't budge. It reminded Kyo of a person trying to drag a horse. She the horse put her whole weight back and planted herself. He couldn't help but smile at thought of putting her in a race. I would be able to use the winnings to buy a year of sake. First things first he had to break this filly of her stubborn streak and show some manners. He charged to her and stood looming over her.

"Get up now." She met his glare with her own emerald orbs sparked with a stubborn twinkle. "Not 'til I'm done resting." Kyo grinded his teeth and repeated himself. She smirked and asked no one in particular, "Are there any hot springs around this area." Kyo smirked a dangerous glint in his ruby eyes. Yuya gulped when she saw his expression. _Ruby colored and just like those gems they seem hard. _

He threw Yuya over his shoulder and said, "Why yes there's that waterfall over that way. Let me help you." He took off at rapid pace the tired others had trouble keeping up. With this new challenge came new energy. He felt rejuvenated at thought of her finally accepting and listening to him. Never defying him. No when he said jump she would jump her little heart out and apologize for the lack of height. He reached the waterfall in record time. _Well if she doesn't enter the race, I just might stand a chance. _

Yuya could hear the sound of cascading wall of water. Then she felt Kyo's body tense in preparation. He launched them both over the edge following the tumbling water into the pool beneath. Yuya had never screamed so loud. _This idiots trying to drown me!_

They plunged beneath the surface of the water. Yuya resurfaced and coughed. "KYO I'LL MURDER YOU!" she screeched. When she opened her eyes he still wasn't there. "Kyo?" she asked looking around and then she felt a tug on her ankle and she was taken back under. She looked at the source a smiling water demon. Okay maybe not a water demon but whatever. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. They swam to the top. Or more of Yuya hung on for dear life and he swam them both to the top. Yuya took gulps of air not knowing if she would be dragged back down to the watery grave. (Lets face it she's over dramatic) Kyo laughed at the pathetic sight, "What's the matter Yuya?" "You Bastard I don't know how to swim!" she yelled. "That is the worse excuse I've heard to try and get me to do mouth to mouth resuscitation." Ahhhh he is so infuriating . He pulled her with him as he took a couple of strokes towards the shallow end. Once he could he stood up with his head above water and he kept Yuya's above too. "Not too bad is it?" She couldn't tell what he meant. Her first thought was the water swimming thing but the other was their position. She had both hands behind his neck and their bodies were pressed against each other. Almost like they had just finished kissing.

It was then a giggle from Yukimura broke this tension between them. "Kyo you moron she doesn't know how to swim! Don't you know you could of hurt poor Yuya-san." He smirked and walked out of the water holding Yuya where she was. Her feet dangling in the air and back onto land. "That's stupid my servants are allowed to get hurt unless told. Problem solved," he said and dropped Yuya on her ass. "Ow! You son of a bitch! How dare you!" Yuya yelled but it fell on deaf ears. _With all that racket she makes I'll never be able to get her in the gates. _

She wrung out her hair and clothes. Kyo took a much different approach by shaking his hair like a dog and exposing his chest. A group of travelers with women noticed Kyo and tried their best to look seductive but Kyo was a little more attentive to Yuya's movements and looks. The poor girl wasn't soaked but was still damp and the wind was picking up. _This wind will get her sick and I'll never hear the end of it. Body do something. _But as he racked his brain for ideas Bon had already handed her an extra set of his clothes she would only need the top and that would cover pretty much everything to her knees. She went around a boulder with trees on either side. They waited as she switched clothing.

Tora was the one who chanced it. He stood next to Kyo and stated, "Don't you think that was a little too dangerous for Yuya-san?" Kyo looked at him and shrugged it off. Tora sighed seeing the stupidity of trying to talk sense into Kyo. He turned to the group and crossed his arms into an x over his head. Everyone's head hung lower after that.

"Now Kyo try and not drown me again. I prefer to stay dry for the time being," Yuya said as she stepped out from behind the boulder. "And here I was going to be nice and lick every drop of water off of you," he said with a cheerful smile. Yuya fainted, Yukimura demanded his ninjas to find an exorcist consultant, and Tora slapped Bon. After twenty minutes Yuya still hadn't recovered and she was again thrown over Kyo's shoulder who walked down the path.

It took an hour for everyone to realize someone was missing. Another half an hour later for Yuya to recover and another two hours for everyone to figure out who was missing. Twenty minutes of fighting on deciding which direction to go. They still got it wrong and headed back the way they came.

_What a dream that was. Why am I moving? _The blond revealed her emerald eyes and quickly figured out how she was moving. She threw the biggest tantrum she could and used every ounce of energy into fighting Kyo's arms. _Now the bucking every horse goes through at some point in time, _Kyo thought. The more he compared her to a horse the more it seemed to fit. Kyo should have probably put her down but he decided to "ride" through it. Soon her powerful punches became the rising and falling of limp hands. At a fork in the road, Kyo could smell the natural hot springs water and turned towards it.

"If you want that rag to stay dry take it off." Kyo set her down and gave her a once over. "WHAT! I can't do that with you here!" Yuya looked down at the ground her cheeks tainted pink. He smirked and again pressed her body against his. He tilted her chin up towards his face. "Want me to take it off for you?" Yuya tried to look away but his hand kept her face in place. He rumbled a low laugh and turned around giving her privacy.

Yuya slipped out of Bon's enormous top. She started to lower herself into the warm water, but Kyo lifted her off the ground. Nuzzling her neck as he let his hands roam her sliver of a body. Once his hands were by her waist she gasped, "Stop, please." Much to her amazement he did as asked. She turned to face Kyo and grabbed the black collar and pulled it down off his shoulders. He kissed her with a sudden hunger. She pulled him towards her but hurridly spun around and thrust him to the water.

She unfortunately wasn't quick enough and splashed in with him. "WOMAN!" She tried to run back to the dry land but he kissed her in the middle of the hot spring while she was naked. And she didn't mind a bit. She pulled off the rest of his clothing and threw it out of the springs.

-And I leave you my lovelies with my first chapter. I'm also sorry to tell you I will probably get writer's block. Sorry :/ But alas I will finish this even if it results in taking suggestions. I refuse to be my biggest fanfic author peeve. Not finishing the story.


	2. The Curse

"Kyo why are we doing this?" Yuya asked. Kyo looked at her and he really thought about it. _What am I doing with her? She's stubborn, defiant and loud. Why am I with her right now? Why have let her live? She causes me nothing but trouble. She's a… _"Weakness."

"Did you just use weakness in the same thought as yourself? The proud Demon Eyes Kyo say he has a weakness?" Yuya interrogated. His answer was a kiss on her forehead. He also wasn't moving his lips away anytime soon.

However Yuya did. She gave him a defiant look and said, "I want answers, Kyo." He smiled and said, "Yes. And it's all you fault." The words' meaning sunk in, he was admitting she was a weakness. Unfortunately she didn't understand exactly what he said. "SO sorry I get in your way of becoming the strongest,"Yuya snapped. Kyo couldn't figure her out sometimes. He watched as she started to head to the shore.

Kyo grabbed her wrist as she turned to look at him she noticed something. His face was stoic like always but it actually reflected his emotions. He looked in pain and murmured, "I tell you I love you and that love makes me soft, a weakness. You're always in danger because of me, and you do the rational thing and walk away. Unfortunately I can't let you."

Yuya tilted her to the side and innocently asked, "You love me?" Kyo gave a chuckle and nibbled her neck, jaw line, earlobe and bottom lip in answer. "Kyo can we um go to an inn?" He took her hand and took her to the edge and they both climbed out. They hurriedly dressed and headed to the nearest inn.

They walked for an hour before they reached an inn. It was a enormous traditional Japanese inn. The giggling Yuya wrapped her arms around Kyo's and pushed him toward the door.

The inn keeper perked up in surprise at customers. He was an old man with a receding hairline. "Welcome to my inn would you like two rooms?" Yuya grew beet red as Kyo said, "What would we do with the extra room?" Yuya hid red face in his sleeve. The inn keeper was surprised but laughed it off and gave them one room. He led them towards the room and cautioned, "If you hear any noises just let me know or if you notice anything any funny at all, again just let me know. Here you two lovebirds are." He walked away as Yuya kept from murdering the unknowing inn keeper. "He's old he's going to die soon or later anyways," Yuya reasoned. "I refuse to be called a lovebird or any other nonsense." He had started to drag her to the slowly disappearing man but stopped when he heard.

"I guess he was right about the two rooms?" He looked back at her and saw it was her or killing an old man. He sighed and followed Yuya into their room.

They pretty much attacked each other when the door closed. Kyo grabbed her leg and hitched it up until they heard a moan. "Yuya calm down dear lord I know I'm great but try and show some control." Yuya gulped and screeched, "THAT WASN'T ME!" Kyo covered his ears and glared his eyes seemed more on fire than usual.

She jumped when heard a scraping noise and more moaning. Yuya jumped towards Kyo, who stepped back and let her fall on her ass. "Kyo," she growled as she kicked out at him.

_Now my racing filly is kicking out. No shoes for her. _He laughed at his unspoken joke which didn't settle with Yuya as she again threw another tantrum, kicking out over and over. She came close to clocking him in the pride and joy, but Kyo caught her by the ankle and spun her so either one of her legs was on either side of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Kyo stop behave!" Kyo had pulled her by the feet and put her waist right by his. She had her arms trying to keep her measly clothing from falling. "Kyo," she laughed trying to kick and keep everything covered. He let go of one ankle and pulled her shoulder up. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, finally upright. She giggled and gave him pecks on lips and the tip of his nose.

A loud shriek that didn't belong to Yuya erupted from down the hall. Yuya gripped Kyo's neck so hard it nearly suffocated. He pried her arms from off his neck and threatened, "You idiot if you ever do that again I'll do the worst things to you could even imagine. It was probably another idiot like you staying here." _Horses spook at some of the most basic things such as a scream. Brain stop associating her with a horse that needs to be broken in, although the riding her part doesn't sound too bad. Stupid brain._

Another scream pulled Kyo from his dirty thoughts when Yuya again tried to choke him but a glare in her direction made it clear it was a no-no.

"Kyo that screaming is creeping me out. Can we go to another inn?" Yuya pleaded. "No but I'll go check things out. Would you feel better?" Kyo reasoned. "No then I would be by myself with some psychotic killer!" _Horses can be afraid of something else killing them and not think about their own owner or rider. _"Because being with the Demon Eyes Kyo is _so _much better right?" he sarcastically said.

He waited for a response to hear, "I never really thought about it that way. Hell now that you mentioned it I would be safer with the serial killer." He could tell she was joking and she slipped her hand into his.

They slipped out into the hall and glanced in each room. Each room held no one. They checked all 200 rooms to return to theirs. They were so tired they both plopped down onto the futon. Kyo and Yuya were both just about to fall into a deep slumber when they heard that damn screaming again.

"We checked every room and there wasn't one soul in this damn inn! Who the fuck is screaming!" Kyo yelled. "Well right now just you," said a young girl. Kyo and Yuya turned to look back at her. Kyo pointed his Tenrou at the young girl. Her brown eyes widen I surprise as she threw herself on the ground and started begging for forgiveness. "Kyo be nice just because we were too tired to notice her," Yuya chastised. Kyo grunted in response and again he realized another thing. _People say horses are good judges of character and are trusting until you give them a reason otherwise. Brain I thought we were going to stop comparing her to livestock. _"My name is Aiko," the young girl supplied. "Did I ask your name?" Kyo snapped but he put his Tenrou down with a glare from Yuya.

"I'm Yuya and this is Kyo," Yuya responded, "Are you finding the source of the screaming?" At the mere mention of the screaming her face became pained.

"Don't you know this inn's story?" Aiko asked. Yuya glanced at Kyo who took the indifferent approach and she shook her head no. "This is the famous Hakai Hotel. Everyone was slaughtered in attack by a horde of thieves. Everyone except my father. The current owner of the inn," Aiko barely held back unshed tears. "Why?" Yuya couldn't help herself.

_Curious. Brain stop it now. Never. Am I really argue with my own brain? Listen to the story. _Kyo sighed in defeat.

"It's said that the horde of thieves were famous and the old owner of Hakai was a part of their gang. But he turned on them for money which he used to buy Hakai. So one day the gang escaped their imprisonment and searched for their old accomplice. When they found out his inn was almost in ruins they made a plan. They decided to make him happy and when he couldn't be anymore happy then they would attack. They told people about how great Hakai was so more people came, including my mother who he married. He was one of the richer people in these parts. They were blessed with two sons and myself. Years later when I was ten I met one of the gang members, not that I realized. His name was Daisuke. He was kind and sweet but it was all a trick. I thought he was the love of my life. He helped me realize how childish I was. On my brother's fifteenth birthday they attacked. They started with the back rooms moving savings our for last. They charged into the room. I still didn't realize their nefarious plot. I had gotten up to see my beloved covered in blood, my dear Daisuke. **hiccup **When I got up he just stabbed me in the stomach without taking his eyes off mine. Then he laughed and said he could never love a kid like me. **hiccup** So I promised myself if I couldn't love neither could anyone else."

She looked up at Yuya and launched at her but missed when Kyo grabbed her and ran for the door. "Which way is the exit?" Kyo asked. "You don't know either?" Yuya yelled. He growled and ran to the right. Yuya looked back to see that not only was Aiko, the dead girl following them but so was everyone murdered that night. Kyo took another right and kept tugging Yuya along. They had run into the lobby. "We're saved," Yuya gushed. Kyo dragged her to door but the damn thing wouldn't open. "Hakai…Hakai I think that sounds familiar," Yuya mused.

Kyo turned around to see a legion of undead quickly approaching. He was no idiot and knew he couldn't kill what was already dead and tried to think. He turned back to the door and slashed and kicked it down. As soon as she saw an opening Yuya took off with an unhuman amount of speed with Kyo trailing behind. Neither one stopped until they were back on the path that had the hot springs on the side.

"HAKAI! That's that haunted inn!" Yuya cried with delight at the remembrance. Kyo glared at her and retorted, "You couldn't remember that a little quicker!" Yuya smiled apologetically and wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him when Kyo pushed her back slightly.

"Every where I take you, you bring trouble with you. Can't even get laid with your stupid antics," Kyo grumbled.

He did allow hand holding and hugging but he drew the line there. Not that it didn't go unnoticed by the group once they had caught up. Even though she got angry, she forgave him at night.

The group had realized something was up and when Kyo was unreasonable they put Yuya in the equation. It went along the lines of Kyo we would love to go faster but Yuya is lagging behind because of her cursed fatigue. And that in turn made Kyo happen to realize that he wanted to rest. Unfortunately what the group said was true, Yuya had wanted to keep him happy. Not that she wasn't rewarded for her cooperation. Finally one day when he could wait no longer able to stand resting he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. To the rest of the groups dismay they had to go faster now that the slowest was being carried by the fastest.

"Kyo why are you carrying me? I'm not even tired for a change." Kyo dropped her and death glared at the group. Who in return found a reserve energy source and decided to use it. They practically ran all the way to the next town.

"Finally we get to sleep in a town, in an inn with women!" Yukimura exclaimed, "A girl for everyone! I'll pay."

Then a thought donned on Yuya _Will Kyo chose someone over me now. Someone he can actually have… _

"Women what is taking you so long?" Kyo whispered from behind her, his hands wrapped her waist. He started nibbling her. _God why does this always feel so good? _

"Kyo what are you doing to my beloved Yuya-han?" Benitora cried. He advanced toward Kyo but stopped when he felt the tip of Tenro on his throat. His demonic eyes piercing into Tora's soul. Yuya spun and held onto Kyo's hand. Kyo looked at her, her silent pleading was enough. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to the inn.

"Pay up SUCKAS!" Tora hollered. "You pushed him to claim her I'm not payin you nothing," Sasuke reasoned. Everyone nodded in agreement and treaded after the disappearing couple.


	3. Planner Uranusu

I don't own SDK sadly.

As soon as they entered the inn she felt the hairs on her neck standing on edge. When she thought, keyword, Kyo wasn't looking she would glance around looking for the source of her discomfort. They were heading to their room he pinned her to the wall. He tilted his head and she sunk just a little.

"What are you looking for? This isn't another haunted hotel you know." _God now I'm paranoid. Instead of telling she had a bad feeling, she put on a smile and lied. _

"I'm not looking for anything," Yuya lied. Unfortunately for her she couldn't lie worth a damn. He sighed and merely led her to their room.

He slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her towards him. That's when he felt it an intruder, coming towards them. He raised Tenrou up just keeping Yuya closer to him. It was some guy with a mask the strange thing was the guy was using a urami. Kyo grabbed Yuya and took a swipe with Tenrou landing on the strangers arm.

_Damn it can't I just get laid without someone attacking for once! _Kyo thought. He had to keep Yuya in one arm while his other attacked and he still had to dodge.

"ARATA! Don't attack I said don't fuckin' attack you stupid dumbass!" The stranger dropped his stance and guard while looking like a child who just got caught.

"I'm so sorry for this idiot he needs to be broken in a little more to commands," the young girl stated. At the phrase broken in Kyo couldn't help but chuckle. He set a confused blonde down. (Author note surprise surprise a confused blonde. Brunettes rock! Jk)

"Kyo why are you laughing?" the group turned back toward Sasuke. He noticed the woman and the armed and wounded man behind his traveling companions. "Who are they?" he nodded to the two outsiders.

"How rude this is Arata and I'm Uranusu. And I'm terribly sorry he attacked you two lovebirds but I have somewhere to be," Uranusu walked away with Arata following behind. Again Yuya and Sasuke tried to hold back Kyo. Kyo fuming that again he was being called some bird in love. It took a while but they got him to calm down again.

"That was weird," Yuya stated both Kyo and Sasuke nodding. They walked back towards the room minus Sasuke who continued outside.

Kyo and Yuya stepped into their room hoping, praying. Unfortunately no one answered their prayers as everyone in the group was in their room. Kyo shoulders slumped and he sighed in desperation. He grabbed some sake and sat in the corner sulking. As it got later Kyo couldn't get this weird feeling he had met that Uranusu girl somewhere before. Her name, her aura something from a while back but his thoughts were interrupted by the guest screaming.

"I thought you said you were sure this place wasn't haunted!" Yuya screeched. Everyone in the group was on edge well not Kyo but everyone else. They had their weapons in hand and were ready for the upcoming attack.

Meanwhile Uranusu was having a hard time getting everyone to calm down. Arata had been so angry he started to attack her not that she would get hit by him anytime soon, but it caused panic from the other guests. She looked around and saw that kid from before watching her, cautiously watching her every move.

"Dammit Arata behave or it's no carrots for you!" This pissed him off and he attacked her but that's exactly what she wanted. As he charged towards her she grabbed his arm and threw at the kid.

She watched as this kid sliced poor Arata into pieces. She decided her plan was working perfectly.

She ran over to Sasuke narrowly dodging his sword and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she moved back Sasuke got a good look at her. She was tall, really tall, almost as tall as Kyo. She had brown hair the went to her lower back with long bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a black kimino that cut off right above her knees with a white lily pattern.

That's all he saw before he blacked out.


	4. Uranusu, Yuri or Amaya

Sorry this took me so long to update.

It had been an hour since they had last seen Sasuke which wasn't un normal but Yuya had a bad feeling. No matter how much she tried to tell herself other wise. Her gut was telling her something it was going to be a long week. And on top of it she hadn't got laid since Kyo had…_WHAT HAS HE DONE? _Did he think her some one night stand who he would say anything to get her or did he love her for the rest of their lives?

Now she had a really bad feeling, like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. She clutched her kimino and pressed her lips together.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU MORON!" the lily pattern girl screamed. Sasuke opened his eyes to see she had a new minion, a young girl. The new girl was cooking something, or burning something more like it. Sasuke scrunched up his nose when he caught whiff of whatever she destroyed.

Suddenly they both snapped their heads to look at him. The lily kimino girl beamed and chirped, "Morning Sunshine! Wow you didn't stay out long it's only been like an hour or two!" He was surprised they didn't tie him up, but she was the one who knocked him out in the first place.

"So Yuri-san what's…"Sasuke started but was interrupted by the overly happy girl with, "YURI-SAN! Is that what you're going to call me?" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yuri lily like on your kimino. God are you that stupid?" She probably didn't even hear the last part as she examined the lily stitching. Sasuke sighed and inspected the other girl.

She was a slight girl with black hair and bright honey colored eyes. She was petite, shorter than him with a pale complexion. She had on a turquoise kimino with bright orange koi fish embroidered on it. Her ebony hair was put up using chopsticks, and she had on black eyeliner.

"Ryou what's her new name?" Yuri shoved the petite girl at him. She landed sprawled out on his legs and lap, she quickly got off, bowed and apologized. He chuckled and replied, "She can be…Sayuri or maybe Rin?" Yuri gasped and hugged the girl and happily cooed, "My little Lily Jr. you shall be Sayuri from now on!"

"By the way my name is Sasuke not Ryou. Get it right," Sasuke grumbled. Yuri rolled her eyes and looked outside. "Is that smoke already?" Sayuri looked out and nodded, she looked like an uptight brat Sasuke decided.

"His friends found out? Already?" Sayuri asked. "Yep! I left a note so they could find him and not worry!" she chirped. Both of the onlookers snapped their necks mouth agape to stare in amazement. "Master should you of left a note? To samurais? Is having one deadly killer with us?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and got annoyed, she was so meek.

"Well miko go seal them in!" Yuri tweeted to Sayuri. Her shoulders slumped and she grumbled something about shaman and miko differences. She did leave and after fifteen minutes she was back and panting with a little scrape on the back of her calf. "Master! The red eyed one cut me! I'm going to die!" she cried over dramatically.

"Oh stop being melodramatic," Yuri waved her off with a hand. She looked around absently and asked, "Has anyone seen my tessen?" Sayuri mouth dropped so far it was amazing it didn't fall off. "MASTER!" Sasuke scoffed and stated, "You'll never win against any of them with a damn fan."

"I agree," it came from the door, Kyo and the gang stood in the doorway. Yuya and Yukimura ran past all of them and hugged Sasuke.

Yuri smiled and the next thing every one knows is Yuya, Yukimura, Sasuke and the two others disappeared in a smoke fog and there is a note on the floor.

Kyo's eyebrow twitched as Hotaru read the note: "Kyo and others tag! No just kidding. Actually I just wanted to tell you I'll meet on that huge mountain behind this place. Kyo I hope you aren't angry with me for stealing all your friends. This time I nabbed two! Yay me!"

_They take my woman and she thinks it's cute to leave me notes as to where she is going? …Why does sound familiar? At this rate I will never get laid._ Kyo sighed and sheathed Tenrou and started towards the mountain. The group followed a distance away for their own safety.

"At the top of the mountain there is a hut which is the obvious answer," Uranusu tweeted. "Which is why we are hiding underground," Sasuke filled in. Uranusu pouted and pointed at him looking at Yukimura. Yukimura giggled and scolded, "Sasuke always allow a mastermind to explain their plan. It's rude." Sasuke couldn't believe it she was acting like a child, "Yukimura she's an idiot why are you listening to her?" Yukimura studied Sasuke and looked at Uranusu and chuckled.

"Sasuke do not underestimate her, none of us have escaped so far. Actually until just now I the word hasn't even popped up. She's manipulating us somehow. I just don't know how." Sasuke and Yuya whipped their heads toward Uranusu.

Yuya studied her back. Her gut and instincts told her she was a good person but her mind felt on edge. This girl reminded her of all her companions but mostly Kyo. She felt comforted by someone so strong who could easily puppeteer others around her.

Yuya froze she felt crimson eyes on her, she spun around wildly looking for Kyo. "He's not here, pretty-san," Uranusu sing-songed she had stood waiting for Yuya. The now embarrassed Yuya trudged past everyone and navigated through the tunnels. Finally they hit a dead end Yuya looked around for a possible detour but none.

Yuya looked back at Uranusu and asked, "Which way do we go?" Uranusu tilted her head to the side and unsurely replied, "Back I guess?" Sasuke and Sayuri yelled, "YURI!" Yukimura swung his head to look at the anguished pair, "Who's Yuri? Sasuke did you give Uranusu-san a nickname?" Sasuke sighed, and thought to himself _today is going to be long._

Sayuri sat in a meditation position and shut her eyes. The others sat down and watched her, except Sasuke. Sayuri stayed like that for a while before she, "Kyo and others have arrived at the top, at the hut. Whenever Kyo's ready Master we will continue." She opened her eyes and they seemed distant to Yuya.

Kyo surveyed the landscape, no sign of them but he could feel Yuya close by. He looked at the hut and saw a red ribbon tied to the doorway. "Ohhh shit," he turned around and was face to face with a pair of ruby eyes with gold flecks by the pupil. He was face to face with Amaya, not Uranusu the name of her favorite horse, but his baby sister.

"Hello baby brother," Amaya she singed, her bangs had been removed to reveal mirroring red. Kyo felt every hair on edge not his usual excitement but discomfort. His baby sister was in a league of her own. She wasn't stronger but she could manipulate him so easily. If he hit her it was because she wanted him to, it annoyed him that he could be so easily played by her. She started to circle him, studying him, gauging his reactions and his language.

"Funny I thought I was older than you by three years. Aren't traditional Japanese women supposed to address their older siblings with respect?" Kyo gave his usual cocky smile and attitude, but Amaya could see the bravado he was putting up. He was looking for her, he could feel her and she could tell he was worried about her.

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Yuya is fine by the way. Also do you consider it smart bringing her with you, she could be considered a weakness. Your weakness."

I hope this makes up for my lack of writing as of late. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Obviously he doesn't actually have a sister but just go with it, it's a fanfic. Any ideas, suggestions, or advice would be lovely.


	5. Finally!

Hope you like it so far. I still don't own SDK and the only thing I do own is Amaya, Arata, and Sayuri.

The others looked at each other before silly Hotaru said, "Kyo is she really your older sister?" Kyo's eyebrow twitched and he retorted, "NO! I'm her older brother! Why not like it matters."

Bontenmaru rubbed the back of his head and said, "No it doesn't really matter, but we just figured about your birth…So…uh…how do you know she's your…you know baby sister?"

"She was there when I woke up so she told me," Kyo thought the flimsy answer was enough to suffice and turned back to look at her. He kept searching for Yuya, but not letting the others know about it.

"Baby brother if you win against me in anyway I will tell you where your damn woman is. Now begin and don't forget to about keeping your left elbow in place or you'll get hurt pumpkin," Amaya singed.

Kyo slashed…air where Amaya had been standing. And she was on his left poking his side where his elbow was supposed to be. She shook her head and tsked. "What did I just tell you?" she chastised. He sighed in frustration and did something Shiseiten approved. He put out his hand…and picked rock, she picked paper.

"ARGH! There is no winning against you! It's all Muramusa's fault for teaching you Satori!" Kyo vented like a child. He turned to glare at Amaya but saw she was looking at Sasuke's Shibien. "Can't you pay attention, I'm trying to win!"

She glanced him up and down and looked back at Sasuke. Kyo unleashed his Suzaku and everyone dodged, barely. Some ducked behind something hiding but Amaya started mocking, "Ummmmmmmmmmmm….Kyo's in trouble."

"KYO! What are you doing? You could of hurt someone!" Yuya seethed, Kyo's head whip lashed toward her. She was wearing a red kimino with her hair up and brown kohl eyeliner. She was quite the sight but she was way too relaxed, he liked her fuming, tense and full of… Yuya-ness, life.

"You look like an idiot," he replied in his usual manner. He meant it as he liked how she looked but he like her more when she dressed more comfortable. How was he supposed to check her body in all that material blocking his way. Yuya threw her shoe at him which easily dodged. Going back to their old routine, he pissed her off, she threw something at him and the vicious cycle continued.

"Kyo can't you be nice to her for once?" Bontenmaru questioned, he felt bad for Yuya always having to put up with his attitude. Kyo snorted at the question and mumbled something. Yuya was about to cry when she threw her fan it hit him right between the eyes.

"Awww Kyo is being sweet to Yuya," Amaya drawled with her hands clasped together. They rest of the group looked at her like she just escaped from the nuthouse. It was Akari who finally asked, "How the HELL is he being nice?" Amaya sighed in annoyance and explained like she was talking to dumb kids, "Because he let the fan hit him so she would feel better, he is a samurai he could of dodged again. He saw she was on the verge of tears so he let her actually get a hit in to make her happy. Look she's not crying." It was true and then the group understand how Kyo acted nice.

Yuya should of felt better but the thought crept in her mind. _So it's still his way, he controls everything I don't get anything. _Kyo closely watched her she was supposed to be defiant and she wasn't acting it, she was mopey and dreary.

He strode over to her and pushed her body against a tree trunk. It worked she got angry quick, good he liked her full of life, her Yuya-ness. He would of swooped in for a kiss but that damn sibling got in the way. "Yuya if you want to control him do exactly as he wants, he loves that defiant side of yours so control it and you control him." So for some tragic reason she took Amaya's advice and stopped struggling. So Kyo smashed his lips against hers and when he licked she opened her mouth. _I'll just act like I like it and she'll go back to her more proven methods. _But it didn't work, and he soon got aggravated pushing off her and glaring at his own flesh and blood, Amaya.

Yuya beamed and hugged his neck and started jumping up and down like she just cashed in his bounty along with the rest of the group. "Woman what are you doing?" Kyo growled. She giggled and replied, "I had control for once you didn't! Ha!" He sighed and shook his head and walked away. Yuya didn't spare a glance back and happily chased after Kyo.

Good thing because Amaya and Sayuri had tied everyone up and was herding them in the opposite direction.

Sayuri grunted trying to pull Sasuke toward the hut asking, "Why are we doing this again?" To which Amaya exclaimed, "Because I love my horseys and asses! Now put your back into it or else!" She had everyone but Yukimura and Sasuke in her possesion. "No! No! Like this treat 'em like horses they move away from you they keep moving. Approach and release makes it easier."

I might have two chapters left in me for this story I'll try and finish fast.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for anyone who actually reading this story and the long wait.-

Amaya and Sayuri had herded everyone into the hut and tied them to the wall. Sasuke sighed and decided to attack the weak one to his left, with his questions, "So why are being tied up?" "Master told me to." Amaya plopped down on the floor and pulled out a piece of folded paper labeled Master Plan.

To the amazement of the group she started to unfold the paper. "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL US YOUR PLAN!" they yelled. She smiled and nodded and then laid the paper down. The group looked down and saw one sentence.

_Teach Kyo and friends about horseys! 3._

"Well why isn't Kyo and Yuya here?" Okuni asked. "Because they already know about horses and asses," she chirped. "Well they both act like a pair of asses but they would probably be more of horses if they were to transform."

"How the hell do they know more than us?" they screeched. "How don't they get it more than you? Both are stubborn, fiery, curious, loyal, herd bound…"Amaya ticked off until they all started to laugh. "What? Master I don't get it! Why are they laughing?" Amaya sighed and explained, "They don't think Kyo is herd bound because he was alone for a while, yet they were the Shiseiten and now he keeps adding people to your group. He dragged the whole group just for one of the herd. Oh and then the whole he's sleeping with her yet he hasn't had sex with her because she says no, that's because he loves being by himself," Amaya drawled sarcastically. They all opened their mouths and quickly shut them.

Meanwhile Kyo and Yuya had finally had some place to rest. And they were taking full advantage of it. Kyo was atop of Yuya and nibbling and kissing her exposed chest and stomach. He nipped her four times on her left breast and then bit down, hard. Yuya screamed his name and arched her back to keep his teeth on her. Not that he was planning on stopping anytime soon. She started to pull at his top and he finished stripping her down. He wrapped her legs around his waist and exposed his torso.

She dug her nails against his back and he bit down harder. He felt her legs tighten in ecstasy, he released her breast after he licked away some of the blood and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered, and pecked him on the lips again. She removed the rest of his clothing and he plunged into her. She cried out and moaned, and her legs tightened more and more around his waist. He kept thrusting and rocking his hips, her hips matching his rhythm and he would stop for seconds which weirdly made her want him more. Suddenly he pulled out and looked around, he knew nothing was actually there but the reaction it got from Yuya. She would lightly touch him and look up at him. She was his woman and she knew it.

Back at the hut everyone's eyes were forced open to study about horses and asses. Amaya teaching but mostly gushing about horses, mules and asses. When Yukimura asked, "Well if they're horses why aren't we?" Amaya giggled and replied, "Ya'll are the asses. DUH!"


End file.
